


How I Overcame Aerophobia: A Tried and Tested Method by Kim Sungkyu

by eightninetwo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightninetwo/pseuds/eightninetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are probably about a million ways people can try to get over their fear of flying. But first and foremost, you need to be seated next to a beautiful man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Overcame Aerophobia: A Tried and Tested Method by Kim Sungkyu

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Infinite Mini Bang 2014 [here](http://infinitebigbang.livejournal.com/15870.html).

“But Hyun! You can’t just leave me alone!”  
  
Sunggyu hopes he is doing his best rendition of puppy eyes because there is absolutely no way he is going to survive on his own. Not here, anyway.  
  
“Hyung, there aren’t any seats left. We’ll see if we can swap later on, okay?”  
  
Sunggyu grabs at Woohyun’s sleeve.  
  
Then a stewardess excuses herself to walk by, and Woohyun takes the chance to extract himself from Sunggyu’s grip. Another passenger slots himself between the two of them right as the stewardess leaves, and Woohyun smiles to Sunggyu sympathetically.  
  
“Go sit, hyung. You’ll be fine.” With that, Woohyun shuffles to the front and disappears from sight.  
  
Sunggyu stares at Woohyun’s figure until he can’t see him anymore, then sulks as he makes his way to his allocated seat.  
  
Sunggyu hates flying. He has always hated flying. There is just something about being suspended above the ground that really gets him. Besides, what if some annoying asshole ends up sitting next to him? It isn’t just any short-haul flight they’re on, it’s a 14-hour flight. That is more than half a day. That means Sunggyu is alone for more than half a day. That means Sunggyu is alone for more than half a day in a metal enclosure 30,000 feet in the air..  
  
He starts to panic a little, a slight sheen beginning to show on his forehead as he breaks out in cold sweat. He tries to block out his fear by humming Taylor Swift songs in his head. Except, he ends up with “This slope is treacherous, this path is reckless” and mentally curses himself. Finally he gets Fearless into his head, though the dress part isn’t exactly appropriate for him. At least he manages to calm his mind a little by the time he reaches his seat.  
  
Row 69. Sunggyu snorts.  
  
Both of the window seats are empty, so Sunggyu has another minor freakout over what the person sitting next to him will be like. He doesn’t really have much carry-on baggage so he doesn’t bother putting his bag into the overhead compartment. He moves into his seat just by the window, and stashes his bag under the seat in front of him.  
  
14 hours, 14 hours to go.  
  
Sunggyu hates it. He hates everything. He always hates everything too. But he especially hates this. If Woohyun was sitting beside him, at least he would have an arm to grab and cling on to, and a sleeve to whimper into. That is what best friends are for, anyway. Sunggyu suppresses a sigh, slumps into his seat, and stares out of the window while waiting.  
  
Five minutes later, he is still waiting.  
  
Ten minutes later, the announcement about the plane taking off soon sounds and Sunggyu is still waiting. He wonders if he can now leave his seat and drag Woohyun here because the person who’s supposed to be sitting next to him hasn’t shown yet. Sunggyu buckles his seatbelt instead since he knows he can’t be walking around anymore. He has just propped his chin onto his hand to stare out the window when he hears the soft rustle of fabric.  
  
Sunggyu turns almost immediately, and finds himself staring straight at the slightly exposed stomach—abs, complete with a happy trail, which Sunggyu has to tear his eyes away from before he goes too far—of a… Sunggyu cranes his head up slowly, and has to physically stop himself from gaping. The man is a god. Not a God, but definitely some kind of god of something. Sunggyu quickly whips his head to face the window again, pretending he hasn’t been ogling, and hoping the man did not notice.  
  
He hears the man finally taking his seat, and Sunggyu resists shifting uncomfortably. Maybe he should at least say hi, since they are going to be sitting together for 14 hours. The seatbelt clicks, and Sunggyu turns just the slightest to glance at the man.  
  
Black blazer, a blue plaid shirt underneath, black pants… Sunggyu supposes he really likes black. But Sunggyu also feels ridiculously underdressed next to him in his white v-neck tee, black hoodie, and ripped jeans. In fact, Sunggyu feels pretty starstruck. That jet black hair, sculpted nose, luscious lips that would probably be amazing to suck on, and such deep, dark eyes with thick lashes–  
  
No. Hang on. Sunggyu is 200% sure the man is wearing shades.  
  
Sunggyu blinks.  
  
Oh. He was wearing shades, and he just took them off.  
  
Sunggyu dies. Not literally, of course.  
  
“Nice shades.”  
  
There is a short pause. “Thanks.” And a million-dollar smile.  
  
Sunggyu returns the smile and looks away. The plane starts to move at that very moment, and Sunggyu reaches for the small pillow to hug it. Very tightly.  
  
As the plane reaches the runway and starts to pick up speed just before the take-off, Sunggyu visibly goes pale. This is bad. This is very bad. Sunggyu closes his eyes and mentally says his prayers, before trying to conjure calm thoughts. Instead the face of the stranger next to him appears in his mind. Sunggyu groans inwardly and pushes that thought away with calm food thoughts.  
  
Now he’s just hungry. Great. Nothing seems to be working. And there isn’t any Nam Woohyun for him to cling to. “You’ll be fine,” he says. Like hell he will. Sunggyu starts panicking as the plane leaves the ground.  
  
“Do you need a hand to hold on to?”  
  
Sunggyu snaps out of his thoughts, and regrets not taking a moment to compose himself before turning to the man. He’s sure the look on his face must be incredibly dumb. It is too late, anyway.  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
“Your pillow is suffocating.”  
  
Sunggyu glances down and realizes just how tightly he’s been clutching at the poor pillow. His knuckles have gone pale and his nails are digging into the fabric. It is a wonder the thing hasn’t exploded into a flurry of cotton, really. Sunggyu loosens his grip on the pillow and a sheepish grin finds itself on his face as he turns back to the stranger. “Oops?”  
  
The gorgeous man laughs and extends his hand to Sunggyu. “I’m Myungsoo, by the way. Kim Myungsoo.”  
  
Sunggyu peels his hand away from the pillow and shakes Myungsoo’s hand. “Kim Sunggyu.”  
  
“Do I have to call you hyung?”  
  
“I honestly doubt there’s any way you’d be older than I am,” Sunggyu says, his brows raised in amusement.  
  
“A lot of people don’t look their age.”  
  
Sunggyu thinks for a moment and nods in agreement. “That too. But…” He glances at Myungsoo. “How old do you think I am?”  
  
“Old enough to say you’re older,” Myungsoo shrugs and laughs.  
  
Sunggyu shakes his head and chuckles. Maybe he’s not that much of a superstar like he seems, just a very handsome stranger who happens to be sitting beside him.  
  
“I’m 21, anyway.”  
  
“Oh. I’m 24.”  
  
“Hyung.”  
  
“Yes, hello.”  
  
Myungsoo laughs again, and Sunggyu melts. It isn’t exactly melodious. But there is just something about it that makes it sound really adorable. Sunggyu loves it.  
  
“You like being called hyung?”  
  
Sunggyu taps his chin. “Hmm, I think it really depends on the situation and who’s calling me that.”  
  
“Aha, so you do.”  
  
Sunggyu grins, shrugging. “Perhaps.”  
  
“Hey, hyung?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Feeling better?”  
  
They’ve stopped climbing. It probably will only take a couple more moments before the seatbelt sign is turned off since the plane has started to cruise. Sunggyu never realized any of it until now. He isn’t sure if he’s supposed to be impressed by how easily Myungsoo had taken his mind off it, or be unnerved by how easily he had gotten so into Myungsoo’s every word.  
  
“Yes… I do.” Sunggyu admits.  
  
“Good. Although, the offer of a hand to hold still stands.”  
  
Sunggyu almost goes for Myungsoo’s hand. Fortunately for him, the keyword is almost, so Sunggyu doesn’t. “I… might take that up during the descent.” He hopes that doesn’t come across as too desperate. Even if it does, Sunggyu supposes he does not have to worry too much because the one who is so obviously flirting out of the two of them isn’t even himself.  
  
Now that the thought has crossed his mind, Sunggyu is pretty appalled with his behaviour, and is sure Woohyun would be surprised too if he could see this. He cranes his neck a little just to check if Woohyun is anywhere near since the passengers are now free to walk about.  
  
“What are you looking at?” Myungsoo asks, looking in the direction Sunggyu is.  
  
“Just… wondering.” Sunggyu says, not about to divulge the fact that he is actually on board this flight with another man, and just happens to be sitting apart from him due to the lack of seats.  
  
“About?”  
  
“Whether I’m in the right seat.”  
  
Myungsoo raises his brows at Sunggyu curiously. “Do you not want to be in this seat?”  
  
“I do, actually, I’m just a little baffled by where this luck actually came from.”  
  
“I figure looking all casual and sexy probably has something to do with that.”  
  
Sunggyu almost gapes, but no, he cannot afford to make himself look like a shy, babbling fool anymore. “For someone whom I’m meeting for the first time on a plane… you’re pretty brazen.”  
  
Myungsoo shrugs. “Not always. I just tend to be more straightforward when I’ve set my sights on something.” He pauses and smiles at Sunggyu. “Or someone.”  
  
“I’m straight.” Sunggyu says as a matter of fact, returning the smile.  
  
“Oh yeah, I bet. Straight up gorgeous.”  
  
Sunggyu laughs and shakes his head. “Oh, god. You really ought to stop before I start to…”  
  
“Start to…?”  
  
“Start to take you seriously.” Sunggyu grins, somewhat mischievously. There’s more than 13 hours left on the flight, might as well make things interesting.  
  
“You should, anyway.” Myungsoo says as he unbuckles his seat belt.  
  
Sunggyu is torn being confused and nervous.  
  
But Myungsoo just stands up and steps out onto the aisle, reaching towards the overhead compartment.  
  
Sunggyu’s line of vision shifts automatically to his lower body. He doesn’t get to ogle as long this time, because it seems like it’s easier to get the bag than it is putting it up there.  
  
Myungsoo settles back into his seat, taking a camera out of his bag before stashing it under the seat in front.  
  
“Photography enthusiast?”  
  
Myungsoo nods as he assembles his camera. “I like capturing beautiful things and moments.” Then Myungsoo looks up and smiles at Sunggyu, before lifting the armrest that separates the two of them and unceremoniously sits onto Sunggyu’s lap. “Do you mind?”  
  
Sunggyu blinks.  
  
Myungsoo takes Sunggyu’s silence as consent, then shifts his butt slightly, before aiming his camera out the window and snapping away.  
  
Sunggyu doesn’t know if he minds. In fact, he doesn’t know how to think. Clearly Myungsoo wasn’t expecting any answer since he asked after he had already sat on Sunggyu. It’s just that Sunggyu is feeling thoroughly defeated. Hence he is just going to blame everything on the fact that he’s not in his best condition since he is busy freaking out and trying not to freak out while on this plane. Sunggyu holds back a sigh, opting to reach out and hold Myungsoo’s waist instead. If anyone asks, it is so that Myungsoo won’t fall.  
  
Such a flawless idea.  
  
Myungsoo takes his own sweet time as he clicks away on the shutter. Meanwhile, Sunggyu is getting more bothered by the second because, wow, that ass is firm. And his waist is so slim. Sunggyu studies the side profile of Myungsoo’s face, wondering just how doomed he is. Judging from the angle of his goddamn nose, and the plumpness of those pink lips that look even more enticing slightly parted… Sunggyu’s rough gauge puts him at super duper extreme level of doomed.  
  
Sunggyu is just awkwardly swallowing when Myungsoo glances at him, and possibly catches him staring at his lips. Sunggyu’s mouth goes dry.  
  
Myungsoo leans towards Sunggyu.  
  
Sunggyu lets his hands slide a little lower.  
  
Then Myungsoo glances up and swiftly moves back into his seat.  
  
Sunggyu frowns slightly, watching Myungsoo as he keeps his camera. Moments later, he hears a flight attendant’s voice asking if people would like any drinks.  
  
When the stewardess finally reaches their row, both Sunggyu and Myungsoo ask for a beer. Well, Sunggyu asked first, and then accuses Myungsoo of copying him. Myungsoo denies it, and the conversation just goes back and forth until they decide to drink.  
  
“What are the odds that you’ll get drunk and make out with me?”  
  
“What are the odds that you’ll make out with me anyway?”  
  
Myungsoo laughs and puts his beer down.  
  
Sunggyu keeps his hold on his, but reaches out with his free hand, holding Myungsoo’s shoulder lightly as he leans towards him and pecks his cheek.  
  
Or, at least, that was what he was aiming for. Except Myungsoo moved, and Sunggyu’s lips ended up on the corner of his.  
  
Sunggyu feels Myungsoo’s lips curving into a smile, then a moment later Myungsoo’s lips are entirely on his. His lips don’t just look delicious, they taste as good too, Sunggyu finds out as he kisses back. There’s beer on Myungsoo’s tongue, though there is on his tongue too, and Sunggyu instantly regrets that they even drank anything before kissing. He would have enjoyed tasting Myungsoo—original flavour—for the first time. Hopefully there is a next time.  
  
It is a very brief kiss, albeit not as chaste as Sunggyu thinks it would have been. He’s curious, and he’s pretty sure Myungsoo is too. And now that they have both made the first step, and reciprocated, Sunggyu wants to try more.  
  
Sunggyu gazes at Myungsoo, their noses almost touching.  
  
Myungsoo raises his brows questioningly.  
  
“Why are you going to New York?”  
  
“Why do you need to know?”  
  
“Curious.” Sunggyu states simply, shrugging. He is curious about that too, almost as much as he is about all of the physical attributes of Myungsoo.  
  
“I’ll tell you if you kiss me again.” Myungsoo grins.  
  
Sunggyu swoons. Of course he doesn’t really really swoon. He just does mentally. Those damn dimples on Myungsoo’s face are the most adorable things he has seen in his life.  
  
“Hang on, if I get that in exchange for kissing you, do I get more if I do more?”  
  
“Oh.” Myungsoo smirks slightly and taps his chin. “What do you want?”  
  
“Well, for starters, you.”  
  
“That’s a lot to ask just for starters,” Myungsoo says, amused.  
  
Sunggyu shrugs. “There’re only about thirteen hours left on the flight. No better time than now, don’t you think?”  
  
“I’m kind of disappointed you feel that we only have thirteen hours left together.”  
  
“... ah.” Sunggyu slinks back slowly into his seat.  
  
Myungsoo chuckles.  
  
Sunggyu nudges him with his elbow.  
  
Myungsoo nudges him back.  
  
“Yah.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“You really thought this was going to be it?”  
  
“To be honest, I’m not sure what to think or what I’m even thinking ever since you sat your pretty little ass next to me.”  
  
“So you were looking at my ass.”  
  
Myungsoo had meant that as a statement but Sunggyu feels inclined to respond to it. “I wasn’t!” He blurts out without thinking it through. Well, technically, Sunggyu wasn’t looking at Myungsoo’s ass. He was more… feeling it.  
  
Myungsoo stares at Sunggyu blankly.  
  
Sunggyu subtly slides his hand towards Myungsoo’s seat and gropes his butt. “I really did not ogle your ass earlier.”  
  
Myungsoo grins. “I see how it is.”  
  
Sunggyu smiles, his gaze lowering as Myungsoo glides his hand onto his thigh. “Getting bold here, are we?”  
  
“Says the one who is touching my ass.”  
  
Sunggyu laughs, then withdraws his hand, crouching over to pick up the blanket he had thrown onto the floor earlier. Myungsoo does the same, except he takes a while because it’s all tangled up with the strap of his bag. And then he almost knocks into his cup of beer that’s slotted into the drink holder jutting out from the seat in front. Sunggyu notices it and chuckles, which earns him a light slap to his leg from Myungsoo who’s still bent over. He sits back in his seat comfortably, draping the blanket over himself, then sticks out a hand from underneath to tap Myungsoo’s butt for good measure.  
  
“Don’t get used to it.” Myungsoo says as he finally gets his blanket free of his bag strap.  
  
“Oh? I think I could, actually. Nice and firm, just the way I like it.”  
  
Myungsoo pulls up the blanket over himself. “The food cart’s on the way.”  
  
There is a short pause. “Damn.”  
  
Sunggyu earns himself an evil eye from Myungsoo when he casually pokes Myungsoo’s butt.  
  
“I don’t think we’re acquainted well enough for butt poking yet.”  
  
Sunggyu pulls back his hand and clears his throat, pretending to be distracted by the in-flight entertainment.  
  
The food cart stops next to them soon enough, saving Sunggyu. They politely decline more drinks since both of them haven’t finished their beers. Sunggyu opts for pasta while Myungsoo picks the rice.  
  
“Are you really not going to tell me why you’re heading to New York?” Sunggyu asks, his mouth full. On hindsight he shouldn’t have done that because he really ought to care more about his image.  
  
“No reason, actually. Just going there for fun.” Myungsoo says. “You?”  
  
Ah, the adventurous type. “I’m there to attend a recital.”  
  
“All the way there just for a recital?”  
  
Sunggyu smiles and nods. “It’s by one of my students.”  
  
This seems to pique Myungsoo’s curiosity. He looks up from his rice and fixes a gaze on Sunggyu so intense that Sunggyu thinks he’s going to suddenly burst into flames. “You must feel really proud.”  
  
“I do!” Sunggyu feels the burning intensity transform itself into a glowing warmth instead as he gets drawn into this topic. “She has always been one of the best, so I’m really happy for her.”  
  
“Congratulations.”  
  
Sunggyu senses the sincerity in Myungsoo’s voice, and smiles just a little wider. “Thank you.” Then Sunggyu’s mind goes into overdrive as he starts fathoming the possibilities. Could he? Should he?  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Huh?” Sunggyu looks at Myungsoo, genuinely confused.  
  
“You just had this really pained expression.”  
  
Sunggyu instantly relaxes his brows, not knowing before that he was frowning. It’s a bad habit he always gets called out for, but Sunggyu really doesn’t realize when he does and his brows do this really exaggerated scrunching up. Woohyun always says it makes him look like a troubled old man.  
  
“Uh.” Sunggyu shakes his head. “It’s nothing.”  
  
Myungsoo finishes his rice and leans back into his seat as he watches Sunggyu.  
  
Sunggyu eats his last mouthful of pasta and busies himself with the bowl of fruits. But Myungsoo’s still watching him, and Sunggyu gets self-conscious. Those huge, dark eyes of Myungsoo’s can be unsettling when they’re persistently on one. So Sunggyu holds up a grape to his lips.  
  
Myungsoo takes it with his teeth without much hesitation.  
  
Sunggyu stares too hard at the outline of Myungsoo’s Adam’s apple as he chews on the grape and has to turn away, giving up on the rest of the fruits to chug down his beer. How is it that one man can have so many attractive features all at once, Sunggyu doesn’t understand. It isn’t even that he doesn’t see attractive men around; he does, but Kim Myungsoo is clearly the face that launched a thousand ships. Sunggyu tries to distract himself so he won’t keep looking, but the time waiting for the meals to be cleared is far too excruciating. He finishes his beer in the meantime, and he assumes Myungsoo does too, because both of their tables are empty when they slot them back into place.  
  
Myungsoo pulls up his blanket first.  
  
Then Sunggyu does too, and he doesn’t need another prompt to pull Myungsoo to him and crash their lips together. With one hand cupping the back of Myungsoo’s neck, Sunggyu runs his free hand over Myungsoo’s thigh. There’s twelve hours left on the plane, and Sunggyu thinks it’s more than enough time to be feeling reckless and acting like it.  
  
Myungsoo parts his lips to let in Sunggyu’s probing tongue, his hands doing a little probing as well. He touches Sunggyu’s waist, then goes on to grope his butt, drawing a shudder from him.  
  
Sunggyu grunts softly at the touch, well aware that their kissing is also getting louder. Or maybe it just is to him, but the sloppy, wet sounds seem to be thundering in his ears almost as loud as the rush of his blood. Plus, his butt is ridiculously sensitive, as he had found out once when a past lover coaxed such dirty sounds from him just by feeling up his butt.  
  
Sunggyu moves his hand just long enough to pull Myungsoo’s off his butt, but Myungsoo groans and leans back just far enough so their lips are only almost touching.  
  
“It’s hardly fair when I let you touch me but I can’t do the same to you,” Myungsoo murmurs.  
  
“Just not my ass, okay. It’s sensitive.”  
  
Myungsoo doesn’t say anything but instead smirks in response. “How about…”  
  
Sunggyu inhales sharply when Myungsoo brushes his hand against his crotch.  
  
“... this?”  
  
“That depends on if you’re the loud type.” Sunggyu whispers against his lips and pushes his hand between Myungsoo’s thighs, cupping his crotch lightly.  
  
“I can be,” Myungsoo grins.  
  
“Don’t.” Sunggyu nips at Myungsoo’s lip.  
  
Myungsoo chuckles and kisses Sunggyu again. Then he’s rubbing his palm against the slight bulge in Sunggyu’s jeans, and Sunggyu is squeezing his in return.  
  
Sunggyu’s libido is increasing tenfold from the way Myungsoo is kissing him, with those luscious lips and teasing tongue, and the pressure on his cock is almost sweet, if not painful. He can feel the hardness in Myungsoo’s pants growing as he continues to caress it, and Sunggyu wants so much to touch Myungsoo’s skin. He is about to put forth that suggestion when they both lose their balance and Myungsoo falls into Sunggyu.  
  
That’s when Sunggyu realizes the plane is shaking and the lights have dimmed. The sign that says seatbelts must be fastened immediately lights up. Sunggyu goes into panic mode when an announcement about the plane going through turbulence is being made.  
  
“Hyung? Hyung!”  
  
Sunggyu blinks.  
  
“It’ll pass. You’ll be fine.”  
  
Sunggyu sees Myungsoo’s lips moving but he isn’t hearing him. All that’s going through his mind is death and falling. The fear that he has somehow neglected is rushing back to take centre stage.  
  
The next thing he knows is he’s in Myungsoo’s embrace and Sunggyu instinctively leans into him, still in a daze.  
  
“Hyung? Kim Sunggyu, look at me.”  
  
Sunggyu snaps to his senses and looks up.  
  
“Breathe.”  
  
Sunggyu breathes.  
  
“Kiss me.”  
  
Sunggyu obliges.  
  
They kiss slowly this time, slowly but deeply. Myungsoo’s still holding Sunggyu in his arms protectively, and Sunggyu clings to him like a child.  
  
“Feel better now?” Myungsoo mumbles softly between kisses.  
  
Sunggyu nods. “Thank you.”  
  
“Good. You’re so adorable I just want to–”  
  
Sunggyu raises a hand to push Myungsoo’s lips away gently. “I’m not adorable, okay.”  
  
“That kind of makes you even more adorable.” Myungsoo grins.  
  
Sunggyu huffs and looks away.  
  
Myungsoo leans towards him and breathes softly against his ear before whispering, “Hey hyung, know what will make you feel better?”  
  
Sunggyu squirms and leans further away from him, but turns to glance at him with a brow raised anyway. He doesn’t know if he should be scared or excited by the devious grin on Myungsoo’s face.  
  
“Meet me in the one on the right. Three minutes. Knock seven times.” Then Myungsoo gets up and is gone, leaving only his blazer in the seat. with the blanket strewn on the floor.  
  
Sunggyu belatedly realizes the seatbelt sign isn’t lighted up anymore. It must have happened when they were kissing. His heart starts pounding in his ears and Sunggyu isn’t sure of anything anymore. He isn’t one to turn down one night stands, but there’s something about Myungsoo that scares Sunggyu. Not in a ‘what if he’s a cheat’ kind of way, but in a ‘where do we go after this’ kind of way. Sunggyu had been a little surprised when Myungsoo had brought it up earlier. But now he feels the same.  
  
The three minutes are probably up, so Sunggyu gets up cautiously. It turns out he has no need to act inconspicuous, though, since most of the other passengers are either dozing off or engrossed in some movie in the darkness. Sunggyu takes a deep breath and makes his way to the lavatory. He hovers around outside the doors for a moment before he knocks.  
  
One, two, three.  
  
Four, five, six, se—  
  
Sunggyu is yanked into the cubicle and into Myungsoo’s arms. The door slides close and Myungsoo swiftly locks it, his lips finding Sunggyu’s at the same time. Sunggyu pushes Myungsoo against the only empty wall and kisses him back hard. Their lips part for each other and then Sunggyu’s ravishing Myungsoo’s lips and tongue, breathing in his scent as he presses closer.  
  
Myungsoo must remember Sunggyu’s words very clearly for his hands are on Sunggyu’s butt again, making all these soft groans and moans escape Sunggyu’s lips into his mouth.  
  
Sunggyu grinds against Myungsoo tentatively, and feels his own arousal reflected in Myungsoo’s pants as well.  
  
Myungsoo moans softly, and the sound sends all of Sunggyu’s blood rushing down south.  
  
Sunggyu cups Myungsoo’s fine butt and pushes him closer, lifting his thigh to rub against Myungsoo’s crotch. Myungsoo takes a moment before doing the same. They’re sucking on each other’s lips as Sunggyu squeezes Myungsoo’s butt, while Myungsoo leisurely massages Sunggyu’s.  
  
The rubbing gradually grows more intense and Sunggyu pushes his crotch into Myungsoo’s. Sunggyu is already painfully hard, of course aided by Myungsoo’s hands on his butt, and he honestly doesn’t think he can last that much longer. Sunggyu lets his lips slacken against Myungsoo’s, and dips his head to press them into the crook of Myungsoo’s neck… Sunggyu has to pull his hands away from the firm mounds of Myungsoo’s butt so he can undo the top few buttons of Myungsoo’s blue shirt.  
  
He kisses, licks, and nips at Myungsoo’s half-exposed collarbone. Sunggyu hears a soft whimper and smirks, but doesn’t stop.  
  
Until Myungsoo grips his hips and pushes him against the sink area, undoing his jeans while lowering himself to sit onto the closed toilet seat.  
  
Sunggyu swallows in a mix of nerves and anticipation.  
  
Myungsoo doesn’t pull down his jeans. He looks up at Sunggyu as he pulls Sunggyu’s cock out of his boxers. The sudden freedom brings a little relief, but Sunggyu doesn’t have much time to enjoy that because the next moment his erection is engulfed in the heat of Myungsoo’s mouth. Sunggyu almost yells out but catches himself just in the nick of time. He covers his mouth with one hand, and curls his fingers into Myungsoo’s soft hair. Sunggyu wants to watch Myungsoo sucking him off, but he thinks he will probably make obscene sounds far too loud. Maybe next time.  
  
Sunggyu loses it when Myungsoo suddenly grabs his butt and pushes his face right into his crotch. His soft cry is muffled by his hand on his mouth, but the thud when his head rolls back and hits the mirror above the sink sounds deafening to him. But he only has a split-second to care before his hips are bucking, and his cock is squirting into Myungsoo’s mouth. Myungsoo flicks his tongue against the tip as his lips tighten around Sunggyu, steadily sucking through the rest of his release.  
  
Then Myungsoo swallows, and Sunggyu lets himself murmur, “Fuck.”  
  
Sunggyu smooths Myungsoo’s hair out as he glances down at him while Myungsoo zips up his jeans, then makes a big show out of licking his lips when he looks up at Sunggyu. “What did I get myself into…” Sunggyu says, grinning slightly.  
  
Myungsoo pats Sunggyu’s crotch when his jeans are all zipped up, and stands.  
  
Sunggyu needs no encouragement to swap places with Myungsoo, but gets in a quick kiss before sitting down. He watches Myungsoo’s face as he slowly undoes his pants. The flushed cheeks and puffy lips makes Sunggyu’s throat goes dry again, then he quickly lowers his head and—  
  
“Briefs, hmm? Sexy.”  
  
“Why, did I look like the boxers type to you?”  
  
“From the way you dress, it does give me that impression.”  
  
“Well, I had you pegged as the type who doesn’t wear anything.”  
  
“You would like that, huh?” Sunggyu grins and pulls Myungsoo’s cock out. Oh, fuck. “Well, this isn’t fair at all.”  
  
“Shush and blow me before I come all over your face.”  
  
Sunggyu laughs. This man is really something else. But he does, anyway. And very unhurriedly. He takes his time licking up the length, his fingers wrapping tightly around the base as his thumb rubs against the underside. Myungsoo is tugging on his hair now, and Sunggyu starts pressing soft kisses along the side before licking at the tip, then the slit. He hears Myungsoo gasp, and takes that as a sign to keep doing what he’s doing. Sunggyu rubs the tip of his tongue against the slit as it leaks a little.  
  
“Fuck, hyung, please.” Myungsoo pulls harder at Sunggyu’s hair.  
  
Sunggyu grins and finally takes Myungsoo’s cock into his mouth. He hums softly as he bobs his head, tongue flicking and pressing against the throbbing length. Myungsoo’s breaths are growing more rapid, and Sunggyu decides to stop being a tease lest Myungsoo seeks revenge against him. He sucks harder, taking his cock deeper into his mouth and moaning softly around it.  
  
But what finally triggers Myungsoo’s release is Sunggyu’s fingers that start pumping his cock in sync with the movement of Sunggyu’s lips. Myungsoo lets out a long moan of his own as he comes into Sunggyu’s mouth, and fuck if it isn’t the hottest thing Sunggyu has ever heard. Sunggyu swallows everything Myungsoo gives, and when the latter is finally spent, Sunggyu licks the slit again and gives his cock a gentle squeeze before keeping it back in the snug confines of his briefs.  
  
Once Myungsoo’s pants are zipped, Sunggyu casually ghosts his fingers above his waistband as he gets to his feet.  
  
Myungsoo slaps his hand away.  
  
“No?”  
  
Myungsoo shakes his head.  
  
“How long are you going to be in New York for?”  
  
“About a month.”  
  
Sunggyu nods, then lifts the latch to leave the lavatory. “Three minutes.” He says before he steps out.  
  
Sunggyu looks around discreetly, wondering if anyone heard or knows what they had been doing inside. But it doesn’t seem like anyone’s actually caring about anything else besides the screens in front of them. Sunggyu heads back to his seat, relieved.  
  
Except he finds Woohyun sitting there.  
  
“Hyun? What are you..?”  
  
Woohyun looks up at him. “Well, you weren’t here so I figured I’d sit here while I waited.”  
  
“... ah.”  
  
“I gather you don’t need me to move here anymore?”  
  
“That…”  
  
Woohyun raises his brows.  
  
Sunggyu feels Myungsoo’s presence—Myungsoo stands behind him and cups his butt—before he hears him.  
  
“Hey, hyung!”  
  
“Hey, Soo.”  
  
Sunggyu doesn’t even have time to care about Myungsoo’s hands anymore. He stares at Woohyun. “Wait, what?!”  
  
Woohyun hops up from his seat and slides out onto the aisle. “I think this is my cue to leave.” He pats Myungsoo’s shoulder. “See you later.”  
  
“Nam Woohyun!” Sunggyu yells, and then there’re a hundred angry eyes on him. He slinks into his seat apologetically.  
  
“Oh, hyung, remember to wipe your mouth next time.” Woohyun says, winking at Sunggyu before he runs off.  
  
Myungsoo is chuckling when he takes his seat again.  
  
Sunggyu spins towards the window to check his reflection. Fuck his life. He sticks out his tongue to lick the corner of his lips before turning back to Myungsoo.  
  
“You have ten hours to explain yourself.”  
  
“More than enough,” Myungsoo grins, then hooks his arm around Sunggyu’s neck to pull him into another passionate kiss.  
  
For the entire week that they are in New York, Woohyun demands Sunggyu to pay for all of his meals. “If it wasn’t for me, you’d be mewling like a pitiful infant for 14 hours,” Woohyun says. And Sunggyu can’t refute that. (He has tried but that only results in Woohyun bringing up the things he had done with Myungsoo and Sunggyu really doesn’t need the entire world to know that.) Besides, he is rather thankful that Woohyun had gone to such lengths to matchmake—help—him. (“How did you know it would work?” “You like handsome guys. Of course it would work.” “Fuck you, Nam Woohyun, I’m not that superficial.” “Oh, okay, let’s talk about how you were ogling Myungsoo from the moment he even appeared–”) Myungsoo does end up spending a month in New York, but they manage to spend some time together too, having ditched Woohyun after all three of them go for the recital together because Sunggyu finally asks him. So Sunggyu gets stuck with Woohyun on the plane back, and of course Woohyun jumps at the chance to keep reminding him. That’s when Sunggyu wishes Woohyun isn’t his best friend so he could just strangle him.  
  
But Woohyun is, and Woohyun’s done him one of the biggest favours in life.  
  
Now Kim Sunggyu is proud to say that he has overcome his fear of flying.  
---


End file.
